everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Millaray Cordero
Millaray Cordero is the daughter of Seven Colors and the princess from the Chilean fairy tale Seven Colors. Info Name: Millaray Cordero Age: 15 Parent's Story: Seven Colors Alignment: Royal Roommate: Efrosyni Kavouri Secret Heart's Desire: To herd the nicest flocks of sheep. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at herding sheep and cows - and riding a sheep. Storybook Romance Status: Orestes Madera is my boy toy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very easily swayed by others' opinions. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Sheep are the best! Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Never been the artistic type. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Millaray is below average height, with olive skin, long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a rainbow-colored shirt and red pants with colorful patches. On her head is a pink cowgirl hat. Personaltiy Millaray is tomboyish, energetic, and good-natured. She loves sheep and spends her days tending the king's sheep. She is also good at riding sheep. She can be very sheepish when it comes to other people's opinions and sometimes has trouble thinking of her own opinions. Biography My name is Millaray Cordero. I'm a shepherdess in a kindom located in central Chile. My father raised a sheep to be his steed, and his mother sewed colorful patches on his pants, thus naming him Seven Colors. He entered the service of the king, who told him to kill a cow for meat. While he went to tie up a cow, a giant came over and tried to cut off his head. He slew the giant's horse, killing the giant, and took his ring. He then gave the ring to the king's eldest daughter. Not long after, he went to get another cow, and another giant showed up. He slew this giant and took his ring, and gave the ring to the king's middle daughter. Soon after, he went to get a third cow, and a third giant showed up. He killed this giant, took his ring, and gave the ring to the king's youngest daughter. Not long after, he went to a palace and looked for a giant. No giant was there, but he met a huge frog, who was under an enchantment. She told him he could break the spell by using a key to open seven doors, and then by throwing her. He did all this, and found that the frog was a beautiful princess. She rewarded him my agreeing to be his wife, and received a blessing from the king. The two dwelt in the palace from then on. I am living happily with my parents. I have two older sisters. My grandmother lives not too far away. I was the one chosen to be the next Seven Colors. I am looking forward to my role in the story, since it means that I get to go on an adventure and save a princess, er, prince. I'm wondering who my Prince Charming will be. In the meantime, I have a wonderful boyfriend named Orestes. I hope he's going to be my prince! I am good at working with sheep, cows, and other animals on the farm, but especially sheep. I am small enough to ride a sheep, and I ride on a sheep with a shepherd's cane to help herd sheep. I'm also good with cows, and I know how to stop a raging bull. Having grown up in the countryside means that I get to meet lots of animals. There's one animal that's special to me, and that is my ram Chorizo. He's a nice, big ram - big enough to ride. I take good care of him - I make sure he's clean, healthy, and well-fed. He's very friendly, although he doesn't like being sheared (though he lets people shear him since otherwise his wool will grow out of control). One thing I struggle with is that I'm easily swayed by the opinions of others. It's hard for me to formulate my own opinions when others' are more interesting. It can be very frustrating. Adios! Trivia *Millaray's surname means "shepherd" in Spanish, referring to the sheep that Seven Colors rode. *Millaray is left-handed. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Chilean Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress